User talk:Crescendospectredragon
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the HG Racing Tires page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigernose (Talk) 16:25, 22 April 2009 Editing Thank you for all your edits. Please do not put tips on mainpages. Tips go on forum pages or on help pages. Please edit in formal language. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 18:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Brilliant Cheers mate, I'm going to make some character information! Just leave this to myself! I hope we can put all of it in on Wikipedia. sub headings when you make a sub heading make sure you put two equals signs instead of one, like this: Trivia . Do you think you could go back through all the pages and sort it out because you can see the difference between: one equals sign & two equals sign. Thanks. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 15:58, 27 April 2009 (UTC) PS. why dont you make a sig? leave a sig by typing in ~~~~ or pressing the sig button in the edit bar. you can also customize your sig, like mine. Hey! Hey Dragunov30000. Sorry about not being able to talk to you (I was way). I am hugely impressed with your edits however! You are an unbeliveable editor! I would love to help you. Of course, becoming a beauracrat and admin will take some time, but you are very good at editing! I can't make you a featured user, because the list is automated (I do not choose, it is sorted by amount of edits), but you should be up there - I am thinking that I just need to refresh the list to include you. But still, I am shocked about your edits! About the Gadget Racers wiki. No need to create one! We are going to become the Choro Q wiki in just over a month, so all things Choro Q will soon be covered here. Yet again, you're a great editor and I'm hoping to see you edit more! [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 18:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) wait wait wait I said don't do the Gadget Racers wiki. Sheesh. Remember, look at the message again - we are already going to cover that. We wouldn't want hundreds of Choro Q wikis lying around would we? [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 18:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Gadget Racers Wiki Oh bugger it all. When you make the Gadget Racers wiki, just add me as a beraucrat because I want to do Characters, Cities, PT jobs and even Errands after you do the page. Tigernose and I will soon be bereaucrats of the Gadget Racers Wikia. GR wiki Hey, Dragon. I like your edits here. But, did you not listen before you made the Gadget Racers wiki? I clearly stated do not make one! I know it sounds harsh, but I'll explain. It's for the good of all of us. You see, we are the Road Trip Adventure wiki. Road Trip Adventure is part of the ChoroQ series, and so is Gadget Racers. Because we are such a big wiki (thanks to you a lot, for your great contributions), we are planning to become the ChoroQ wiki. This means, we will have articles on RTA, Gadget Racers, Penny Racers, whatever you want to shake a stick at. Because of this, there will be no point in having wikis about Gadget Racers because we already have the Choro Q wiki. This wiki will change their name to the Choro Q wiki in under a month. I hope you understand now. Also, thank you for your stamp articles. Could you please just call the article by it's stamp number, like this: "Stamp 22", not "Stamp 22:Need for Speed". The last part is unneccessary. Check out the other stamp articles for help, and also categorise all pages! :D! Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 18:53, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Choro Q wiki I don't think you understand. I will try to make it as clear as I can. Wikia isn't like wordpress, or Freewebs. It consists of databases about specific things. As you see, this is about the game Road Trip Adventure. However, there can only be one wiki for a subject. There cannot be two Road Trip Adventure wikis. My problem is, if this is going to be the Choro Q wiki, it can't because there already is one about Gadget Racers, you see. Gadget Racers is part of Choro Q. We are going to make a Choro Q wiki, and we were, even before the your wiki was made. All we need you to do, is stop editing on the Gadget Racers wiki for a while, meanwhile - me and Gameknowledge get the Choro Q wiki set up, and we can move all of the info off the Gadget Racers wiki and merge it into the Choro Q wiki. It's for the good of everyone. I am not agaisnt your Gadget Racers wiki at all! I love it, because we really need people who have other Choro Q games, to help us with the Choro Q wiki. Techinically, when we merge, the Gadget Racers wiki will still exist, only inside the Choro Q wiki, not on its own. I hope you understand. If you need more advise, ask me again or just Gameknowledge or any other Wikia member/staff. Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 19:43, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ChoroQ Wiki Once the ChoroQ Wiki has been created, let me create the articles. One more thing, how am I going to make a sig like Gamerknowledge's? Am I a featured user? I think I'm doing rather champ here, so am I in the FEATURED USERS page? If so, I might be able to make the Driver Series Wikia and Tigernose can help me out! Stamp articles Remember, please, always: when you make the articles for stamps, just call it Stamp 10, and nothing else. Also, stick to the other stamp articles' structures. Thanks, P.S Remember, if you are replying to a message, leave it on my talk page, not yours. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 21:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Re:hi Hi sorry I am alive! :) I haven't been on for a long time because I was focusing on other wikis. I don't know when I'm going to come back properly but I hope it's soon. I'm glad you haven't left this wiki though! [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 16:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Choro Q wiki Hey there. I am making this a Choro Q wiki (that means it covers all of the games in the series, not just this one) but I am waiting for a repsonse from GK for his approval. Before that though, I would like to ask you something. Where did you get the names from the stamps from? I've certainly never heard them before, so could you simply rename the stamp pages to the corresponding number that is displayed on the stamp album, because the names are pure fiction. Thanks. Also when replying, can you sign your posts with four tidles (~~~~) or by using the signature button on the toolbar so I know who is replying. Thanks. P.S Remember, I'm only waiting for GK's approval till we can change the wiki. The change of the wiki will also welcome users who have the other games as well! [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 11:28, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Re:What? What are you on about? Didn't I explain what I'm doing. I'm making the Choro Q wiki not the Choro Q HG 4, don't know where you got that from. And haven't you been reading my messages? Firstly, I need approval from Gameknowledge, and secondly it will take a week until Wikia can move the wiki. I can't do it straight away. Please read my messages and reply while being civil. READ THE MESSAGE I GAVE YOU AND ANSWER MY QUESTION. You're new to Wikia you don't know how long it takes to do such things, I can't simply change it straight ahead. I've been trying to ask you something and you haven't answered either, just complained. Be patient, things take time. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:38, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Choro Q wiki! Hey check it out, your wait is over we are now the Choro Q wiki. I'm going to do something about the logo now (I'm going to update it). [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 12:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship Because of your hard work at this wiki Crescendo, I am going to give you adminship! This means you can maintain the wiki, and have access to powers such as deleting pages, protecting pages, editing protect pages and even blocking people. If you want to know more, click here. Thanks! [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 22:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Devil Tyres Well done for the move and spelling correction, I must've been asleep to not notice that... good thing you're awake! :] Same with HG Racing Tyres. And any others. Though, I fear that some idiot is bound to move them back... oh well. :] JH 22:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hi Crescendo. I just want to see that whenever you add an infobox to a page, you didn't need to put the whole code it. There is only a small piece of code that you need to insert and then you need to fill in the gaps. The code can be found on the infoboc page. For example, on the car infobox you only need to paste in: and then fill in the gaps. Thanks! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:39, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Choro Q NextGeneration Hey, I'm just introducing my website: www.choroqng.co.cc we support the idea of a new ps3/multiplatform Choro Q game (a new one). It's under construction so it's not done yet but feel free to sign up and spread the word. |||SwiftEscudo||| 23:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Moving off Wikia Please click on this link. I have decided to move us off Wikia, and I'd really want you guys to know, because this is a huge change. I can't do it without you, so please read the page, add your discussion and also mention if you will participating in the change by transfer pages to the new wiki. There is simply no way I can import onto the new wiki by myself. Thank you! All is explained there. This message was mass-messaged to many members of the community. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moving Hey. Remember to sign your messages, so I can reply quicker! Although I was quite unsure the exact location of where I would be moving this place, I know have chosen a host called Dreamhost. I already have an account there to host the Club Penguin Wiki, so I should get a discount of sorts when I host with my current account. Moving should be this month, although I do not know when I will be able to pay for the website. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well my priority is to complete the move of the CPW, just because that's the other wiki I'm moving under the same host account. Once that is moved, I will then look into prices for another domain and etc. As I said, I don't know the exact date unfortunately, but the quicker the CPW moves, the quicker we'll start. However, my guess is around late Novemeber or December. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 16:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Goodbye I'm sorry about not getting back to you. I'm putting the move on hold as it is not a priority for me. The Choro Q wiki doesn't really have that many issues for staying here at the moment, so please don't leave the wiki simply because we're not moving. You are an amazing admin, editor and a friend. Unfortunately, the official YouTube channel for the wiki was terminated because of an unrelated copyright incident, although I'm rebooting it on RoadTripVids. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 00:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) TheLoneWolf411 (talk) 18:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello! (I hope I put those tides in the right place..) Thank you for your welcome message :3 Just one thing I would like to ask, I'd like to edit the main pictures on articles highlighted in the picture below, But I'm not sure how to do that.. Some of the pictures are either missing or of low quality, So I thought I might replace some with higher quality pictures :3 Any help would be appreciated, Thanks! TheLoneWolf411 (talk) 18:32, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Greetings Crescendospectredragon! I. an active member of our humble wiki, have come to you with a request. I am planning on adopting the wiki as my own so I can clean it up and use the admin powers to the best of my abilities. As it stands, I have around ~100 edits in the five days ive been here. Some of my contributions involve cleaning and updating the front page, pseudo-merging pages, and adding in the first Choro Q HG game. I have uploaded a wiki logo and a background to freshen up the wiki in addition to my edits. I may have only been here for a week but I feel my contributions are strong. Please reply before the 14th if you have any objections regarding this change as that is when I will apply for the adoption. I dont know whether or not youll be able to see this but a shot is worth a try. My sincere thanks, Gerarghini (talk) 06:27, April 12, 2014 (UTC)